That's My Name
by Ash-Kosh
Summary: Once the Titans learn each others birth names, what can Beast Boy do to stop being called Garfield? Really short one-shot. Got that idea from a scene from ABC's "Castle" Rated T for sexual implications.


Hey! So here's just a really short one-shot I thought of, because once I think of something I have to write it down. To those of you who are reading my story "Connections" I promise I will update soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

The five Titans sat on the common room couch, two playing video games, two cheering, and one reading. Beast Boy whined as Cyborg beat him again, and Starfire took this as a chance to speak.

"Friends, I was merely wondering, why do we only know ourselves by our occupational names? Why do we not know ourselves by our names of birth?" Starfire asked.

The four Titans stopped what they were doing and looked at her. The air became tight and awkward. They never really shared their real names.

"We do know Beast Boy's from when the Patrol of Doom came to track down the Brotherhood of Evil. We also have knowledge of mine, for when we visited my home planet Tameran." Starfire added.

"Does it really matter?" Cyborg asked, typing in his name for the new high score.

"I believe it will strengthen out friendship, and if one of us needs proper identification, we will be able to help." Starfire said.

"That is actually a good point." Robin said. "Okay, well," Robin paused. He never shared his real name with anyone. "I'm… Richard Grayson…"

"Dick!" Beast Boy laughed. He and Cyborg slapped a high-five and cracked up.

"I do not find what is so humorous about Robin's identity. It sounds marvelous!"

"Oh, um, thank you, Starfire." Robin said, tugging at his collar.

"I will inform us next. My Tameranian name is Koriand'r." Starfire said.

"Mine's Vic Stone." Cyborg said.

"Victor Stone?" Robin asked.

"Hey Vic, got any secrets?" Beast Boy sniggered.

"You little…" Cyborg said, before punching Beast Boy in the shoulder.

"Ow! Jeez I'm just joking. Anyway," Beast Boy started, puffing out his chest with pride, "I'm Garfield Logan."

Raven smirked underneath her hood, and Cyborg let out a hoot of laughter. "Raven, you are the only one who hasn't shared." Starfire said.

"I don't need to. Raven is my real name." Raven said.

"You gotta last name?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, just Raven. When I came to Earth, I got my citizenship with the name Raven Roth, but Roth is just a cover."

"It sounds cool! It's like an alliteration!" Beast Boy said. Raven only nodded and looked back to her book.

"Well I'm beat," Cyborg said, getting up.

"Same." Said the other four Titans. They all got up and walked out of the common room. Starfire and Robin headed for their hallway, Cyborg turned to his, and Beast Boy and Raven walked down theirs. Beast Boy jabbed his foot out--on accident, of course—and Raven tripped over it.

"Sorry Rae!" Beast Boy exclaimed, helping her up.

"Watch it, _Garfield_." Raven spat. She went into her room, and Beast Boy hurried over to his.

--------

"Morning, Rae!" Beast Boy greeted cheerfully as Raven entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Good morning, Garfield." Raven said, brewing her tea. Beast Boy sighed, annoyed.

--------

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy screamed as his car pulled Cyborg's right off the track.

"Go Beast Boy!" Starfire yelped.

"Come on!" Robin said enthusiastically.

"Hey Rae, how 'bout a little cheering?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go Garfield." Raven muttered. Beast Boy growled at the sound of his name but kept on playing.

--------

"What's in the mail?" Cyborg asked as Raven brought in the daily packages.

"One for you," Raven started, passing out mail, "One for Robin, one for me, one for Starfire… and here's one for Garfield."

Beast Boy snatched the mail in annoyance.

--------

"Starfire, what are you doing?" Robin asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I am making the delicious pastry of apple pie." Starfire said.

"You want some help-" Robin started but ducked as the bowl was chucked over his head.

"Rae! Duck!" Beast Boy yelled as the mixing bowl came flying at the back of Raven's reading head. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and swatted it away. He changed back and looked at Raven. She was standing and looking at him gratefully.

"Thanks." Raven said.

"No problem, you know why?"

"Because you can just change into any animal?"

"No, because now you owe me."

"Owe you _what_?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you know what I want." Beast Boy said, edging closer. "You know…_exactly_ what I want, don't you? You know what I really, _really _want?"

Raven shivered as Beast Boy came closer. She stood straight as a statue as he leaned toward her ear, his breath chilling her lips.

"Never," he whispered seductively, "Ever, again, call me Garfield." He leaned back from her and winked, and then sauntered out of the room.

Cyborg stared at Raven and then leaned over at her. "I think that was supposed to turn you on." He said. Raven merely nodded, her eyes glued to the spot Garfield Logan once stood.


End file.
